My Tasty Snack - A Vore Fanfiction
by penice21
Summary: ZombieWarsSMT wives you a little surprise, but you find out his hidden secret.


I woke up one morning felt something fleshy with buds lick on the crotch area of my boxers. I looked down only to see Zombie's tongue fellating my penis. Zombie looked completely different since the last time I saw him in March. He had pale white hair and eyebrows, and he looked gravely ill. He gripped his lips onto my shaft and sucked in my penis as hard as he could. He moved his head up and down my shaft. He took special interest in the veiny parts of my cock, licking every individual vein and soaking them in his soggy saliva. His lips, greasy, left oils on my pubic hair. His eyes looked irritated with red blood vessels popping. He had sleeping bags under the bottom eyelids. Zombie sneezed, covering my penis in his snot. while it certainly was repulsive, it felt so good with that smooth fluid on my member. I looked back at Zombie to see he looked ten times sicker. his eyes seemed dead and ready to fall out of his sockets. They were also tinted a disgusting yellow tone with hints of bloodshot red. Zombie's pale cheeks turned to a blueish color and started to sag down. some teeth fell out of his mouth, along with some hair coming out of his scalp. He kept sucking, but weaker than before. As Zombie sucked my penis, a tooth fell out and went into my urethra. It was painful, yet pleasurable. Zombie looked crooked now, wrinkles covering his face completely. His hair becoming a darker, yet paler white. His cheeks sagged upon my ball sack as he kept sucking. Zombie started to hum Megalovania as he religiously sucked my penis. His right eye started to worm its way out of its socket, but Zombie took my penis out of his mouth and pressed it against the loose eye, pushing it back in and then reinserting my cock into his mouth. More teeth came out of his mouth, as his gums started to bleed profoundly. Zombie kept coughing and spitting into my urethra, but it did feel very pleasurable. Zombie then took my cock out of his mouth, covered in blood, and put it into his socket. I then started to forcefully thrust my penis so I can hit his frontal lobe to end his misery. I thrust harder every time I had the chance. He moaned in pleasure and pain, as his body was becoming nothing but a wrinkly, molted carcass. Zombie, however, wouldn't die. That son of a bitch was suffering so much and dying right in front of me, right in my bed. Zombie couldn't spend his finest hour like this, so I was eager to end him. He kept spraying blood with every cough onto my crotch and shaft, staining the flesh to a dark, murky maroon. Zombie's skin was now a light gray, struggling to keep sucking my penis. his flesh was relatively tender; a small poke into to the top of his mouth with my erect penis made an indent. Zombie was spilling fluids out of his eyes and nose now. One of his eyeballs even completely fell out of his socket, leaving him with one hanging eye. I had to end him, somehow. I got up and began thrusting my penis inside of his asshole. He moaned in pain as his he felt even weaker and that's when I found out how to end him. I began thrusting quicker, his innards becoming outards. His skin was leaking blood as he fell unconscious. I laughed at the thought of his death and thrusted even faster, completely ruining him. My 10 inch penis was destroying him. Zombie's flesh was so weak that just touching it would cause it to bubble and melt away. I took advantage of this by jabbing my penis into his flesh multiple times all over his body, melting away the flesh and skin, revealing the skeleton beneath. For some reason, his skeleton was draped in a blue jacket and a pair of boxers. The skeleton stood up and greeted me, saying he was "sans" from "Snowdin." I then forced Sans onto the ground, inserting my 10 inch rod into his bones. I began fucking his pelvis, destroying his structure. He was in pain, but he loved it. He showed his "penis", which was conveniently a bone. I moved his skeletal hands down and up on the bone. I then started to rip off the bone penis, which was connected to his pelvis via tendon. Once ripped of, I took the bone and began eating and licking up the tendon. Sans screamed in utter pain as I was destroying his body. Sans screamed and tried to make me blue, But I was the superior fleshy form. I started to pick up Sans' leg bones and crunch down on them and then eating them. Sans screamed as I ate his bones. I realized that going one by one was too slow, so I picked up what was left of him (his pelvis and above) and I stuck his entire pelvis in my mouth. I started to swallow down the skeleton, not crunching him at all. Sans screamed violently as he struggled to escape, but my mouth was too big and it had surrounded him up to his neck. I gulped down the skeleton, enjoying my tasty, crunchy snack as he slid down my esophagus. He screamed inside of my stomach, bumping on the slimy mucous wall. His struggles only made me more erect. He screamed his last screams, as the gastric acid within my stomach swallowed and digested him as a whole. He began entering my small intestines, where my villi absorbed all the calcium and mineral rich crunched bones. Once down that tract, they entered my large intestines. This created his bones into fecal matter. Once I went to the bathroom, I was really constipated and in pain as my feces was filled with bones. **The end.**


End file.
